Beckdam Rock Solid
by Kaliwashere
Summary: A one-shot, of what happens when Becky asks Adam to go somewhere private during the episode "Summer time." Warning: Contains fluff and massive cute Beckdam feels.


A/N: **After watching the summer premier I felt the need to write a fic about what happened a when Becky asked Adam to go somewhere private. Please review! Love ya~ Kaliwashere**

* * *

Adam smiled an almost content smile as Becky drags him through the crowd attending the concert. He doesn't know why she has the sudden urge to be alone with him, why she kissed him so passionately, why she was was dragging him through this sea of people, but hell he wasn't complaining.

He did love her after all and to be completely honest he wanted to be alone with her all night, but even after all they've been through he couldn't muster the courage to ask her to go somewhere more private. He was happy enough just being close to her, being able to smell her strawberry shampoo, being able to see _her_ light up the room with her smile, being able to just be there with _her._ Granted that didn't mean he wasn't totally ecstatic when she asked for alone time with him. Whatever came over his perfectly innocent girlfriend, he loved it.

They finally reached the big set of double doors and quickly pushed out of them rushing through the parking lot to her car. She didn't let go of his hand the whole time, she didn't ever want to let go. Sure she'd be in Florida this time tomorrow, with all her old friends and family, but by all mean that didn't mean she wouldn't miss him. Heck, Becky would do anything in the world to be with her boyfriend all summer, but they both know there was no way around her trip to Florida.

She has been confident in her and Adams relationship, knowing they could make it through the time apart, even if she was confident in it that didn't mean him being around Imogen didn't bother her in the slightest. Imogen confused Becky in many ways, she asked her if she was still interested in other girls and Imogen stated that she was open minded, so she likes boys and girls? The question she asked that she thought would put her mind at ease didn't even help remotely, it might have even caused her to be more worked up than before.

Don't get her wrong she had the utmost trust in her boyfriend, but not for one second did she trust Imogen, Adam and her had been through so much to get to where they are now she didn't want it all to go to waste because another girl liked _her adam_. That's why she kissed him so intensely, not that she wouldn't on a different occasion, but she really wanted to show her that Adam was hers and only _hers_. Just the way she looked at him made her cringe, also who was she to ask her about being tempted by boys? No boy besides _Adam_ even crossed her mind, at least not in that way. She would never do anything to hurt Adam, she couldn't bare to see him in any type of pain, let alone pain she caused him.

Her mind flashed memories of when she told him she accepted her fathers help, just the look on his face made her burst into tears, she shook her head from the thoughts, took a quick look at _her boyfriend_, and let go of His hand so she could fish her keys out of her pocket.

Before she could even fumble the key into hole Becky was abruptly turned and pushed against the door of her car, the heat of Adams breath evident on her neck. He trailed small chaste kisses from her collar bone to her right ear before pulling away and meeting her gaze. She didn't know what came over him but she was definitely enjoying this new found dominance he had.

Adam didn't know what but something sparked inside him when he analyzed Becky closely. She seemed to be in a deep upsetting thought, but just as she turned to sneak a glance at him, shaking her head in the process, he saw all worries wash away. He loved that _his_ smile made her forget the bad things in life. He remembered one night Just after he finished helping her sneak back into her house through her bedroom window, which had become a weekly routine after there last encounter with her dad, she told him how his goofiness and smile made her feel at home, how even on her darkest days he would cheer her up with a simple kiss or a few words. So he knew when he shot her that dimwitted half smile, that he had done just that, but he wanted to do more, he wanted her to feel amazing from his kisses and touches. He wanted her to feel like he was enough for her so she wouldn't have to seek someone new while she was away.

Becky was surprised to say the least when Adam broke there brief eye contact to continue his ministrations on her neck. Though she was in a bit of a shock, she still found a way to enjoy it. He did a small suckle on the nape of her neck, just big enough to leave a light purple blotch. Her dad would surely see that one, but neither of them could find the time to care. Her bottom lip was being strained between her teeth as she did all she could to suppress her moan. No boy made her feel the way Adam did, _no boy tempted her the way he did_. His hands found a comfortable place on her hips and Becky flipped his hat off to be forgotten on the concrete intertwining her hands in his brown tresses.

His hair had gotten to a reasonable length and most people would hate the shaggy look but _not Becky_. She actually took a bit of comfort in it, knowing it'd be there so she could ruffle it playfully when he made a sarcastic remark, knowing it'd be there so she could lift a piece of bang out of his face in a tender moment, knowing it'd be there in a time like this, where she could run her fingers through it and tug at it when he _kissed_ her in the most intimate way.

_Yes_, his hair was in quite a mess when he lined her jaw with the most delicate kisses, but he sure as hell didn't care, frankly he couldn't care about anything in this moment but _her_ and the way _she_ was responding to his touches. Adam didn't know if it was just because she was leaving the next day or maybe because of just him, but she seemed more eager than ever before. He could tell she was holding back _sounds_, that would surely fill the empty parking lot, just by the way he felt her jaw clench under his lips, and he didn't mind, some how he knew she wouldn't be able to hold back for to much longer. Sure enough like clock work Becky let out the smallest of sighs then threw him for a loop when she moaned his name. That only encouraged everything he was doing.

Not before long there bodies were pressed tight together making the situation of being held up against the car uncomfortable for her, Adam did notice to this and took a risk by gliding his hands down to grip at her thighs. He had been working out, and though he would never be the strongest guy, he did know he could lift _his girlfriend_ the short distance to the hood of her car. Her hands locked together around him just as her legs had. She almost burst into a fit of giggles when she was effortlessly lifted by him.

Becky placed her hands to the base of his neck and made contact with his lips the second her bottom hit the hood. Her thumb rubbed at his jaw bone and He immediately reciprocated the kiss with a new found vigor that sent shiver down her spine.

Both the teens knew they wouldn't be able to see each other for a while, so they were making the most of the time they had.

Feeling a bit bold Adam ghosted his hand under her dress, being careful not to touch the skin that lye underneath and You could only imagine the shock on his face when Becky was the one to press his hands down to her thighs. She felt his expression change, and smiled into the kiss. He played with the hem of the side of her lacy underwear, but stood his ground outside it. Knowing better than to make a move in, she had come a long way but he still knew his limits.

The way _his touch_ was making her feel was practically inhuman and as he kneaded at the skin on her inner thighs she knew she would have to pray for _forgiveness_ later.

After what felt like centuries he finally pulled up from Becky to meet her face to face, still keeping in close distance, only centimeters away from there lips touching, he whispered to her a simple three words, three words he'd never meant more in his life, three words neither of them had ever said directly to each other before, three words he knew she'd cherish forever. _"I love you."_

His voice was hoarse from all the kissing they had just done, which did reasonably make it more deep, and that made him even more irresistible to Becky. Adams breath cascaded onto her skin, making an easy sense or warmth and safeness wash over her lips.

_"I love you to."_ She whispered barely audible, but he heard it, he'd be damned if he didn't. All his insecurities, all the worries about her being in Florida surround by a bunch of guys, and all the thoughts of him not being enough of a man for her, were lost just like that. _She_ loved _him_ and no one else, he knew that now and he wouldn't have to worry all summer. Becky closed the short distance between them brushing her lips on his, and in that moment he knew they really were _rock solid._


End file.
